Por tu bien
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Existencia con odio, culpa, arrepentimiento, engaños y mentiras, pero te dejó con vida por que te quiero... One-shot muy corto y algo deprimente advierto. Editado para que se entienda mejor.


Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto.

Fie creado basándome en mi muy particular punto de vista.

**Por tu bien**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Sasuke caminó por las calles no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos y corrió temiendo por su familia, pero al llegar a su casa, una dura y cruel realidad lo golpeó como mazo.

–¿Que haces hermano? –preguntó el niño.

Que otra cosa podía hacer más que preguntar, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pensando y como no hacerlo cuando veía a Itachi frente a los cadáveres de sus padres.

–Estúpido hermano menor... _Mangekyo sharingan_.

Susurró Itachi y Sasuke cayó en un pozo de pesadillas atroces que se sucedían una tras otra, despertó, pero sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas y corrió por su vida, tenía miedo y no podía evitarlo. En la calle, como un cuervo Itachi cayó frente a él deteniendo su escapada...

–Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborreceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí.

Con esas frases Itachi dejó con vida a su hermano. Sasuke vio como Itachi desaparecía y luego giró su vista hacia el desolado barrio, nada le quedaba o nada fue suyo nunca, su hermano no era lo que creía y sus padres ya no estaban. Por muy Uchiha que fuera aún era un niño y su corazón y mente estaban rotos. Viendo de nuevo el barrio con olor a muerte y con las paredes con salpicaduras de sangre reciente, el menor de los Uchiha cayó en el piso inconsciente.

000

Sarutobi vio partir a Itachi... ese chico que eligió salvar la aldea a cambió de todo su clan y consideró que incluso habría sido una decisión difícil para hombres con más experiencia, pero no para el genio Uchiha. El poseedor del _sharingan_ esperaba que su hermano estuviese bien en el barrio y bajo protección, pues eso era lo que él había exigido como recompensa por _la misión en el barrio Uchiha_. El trabajo de Itachi ya había sido decidido al momento de pedirle que asesinara a todo su clan ahora como espía de Akatsuki haría un buen trabajo

000

Esa misma noche en el hospital de Konoha en una de las salas de emergencia, una de las enfermeras cubrió el cuerpo sin vida, cuando le encontraron ya no había nada que hacer. Los médicos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron donde el tercero esperaba noticias. Sarutobi escuchó y salió del lugar rumbo a su torre. Su Anbu personal se acercó, pues se preguntaba que haría el hokage en esa situación y este respondió:

–Seguir con el plan. Itachi no cambiara de opinión por esto, él es un shinobi y cumplirá su misión, después de todo para él es más importante la paz. Que sepa lo que sucedió no le beneficia en nada solo considerar que su pasada misión fue todo un éxito.

000

_«__El equipo siete a cargo de Kakashi, no era mala elección para ser sensei de Sasuke__»_ consideró Itachi. Esas pocas noticias _que le mandaban de Konoha_ eran suficiente para saber que Sasuke estaba bien, no se arrepentía de haber hecho todo por su bienestar, y saber de los logros de su hermano lo demostraba, pues consideró que su hermano podría tener amigos y seguir con su vida, hasta que el momento de encontrarse llegara... su muerte debía ser a manos de Sasuke, de ese modo el mismo lo había planeado.

000

La muerte del tercero llevó a Itachi de regreso a Konoha, debía demostrar al consejo y a Danzo que aún estaba con vida y pendiente de Sasuke. El enfrentamiento e ir tras Naruto fue algo que era ineludible siendo que era su deber como akatsuki, sin embargo el rubio tenía un guardián muy fiero, y Kisame y él no pudieron hacer nada. Esa tarde y ya lejos de donde se habían enfrentado a Jiraiya Naruto, Kisame le preguntó:

–El jinchuriki del nueve colas está bien protegido.

–Si.

–Pensé que veríamos a tu hermano.

–...

Itachi no respondió, pero él también había considerado esa opción como Kisame, si embargo no se preocupó.

000

Años más tarde Itachi pudo estar cerca de nuevo del equipo de Sasuke más este no estaba entre ellos, pues se decía que se había marchado con Orochimaru para ser más fuerte.

La extracción del Shukaku fue un éxito, más ellos debían lidiar con los de Konoha. La batalla solo era distracción con un clon del verdadero Uchiha por lo que se permitió hacer un comentario de su hermano.

–Siendo tan débiles no me extraña que Sasuke se haya alejado de un equipo como este.

Las caras incrédulas de Kakashi y Naruto ante la mención de ese nombre le pareció raro al del sharigan. Naruto atacó escuchando los consejos de la anciana Chiyo.

–No se quien es Sasuke y no me importa si lo que quieres es confundirnos _ttebayo_. A un traidor como tú no hay que escucharlo.

Itachi no era de los que hablaba mucho al pelear, pero debía confirmar algo antes seguir con el combate:

–Sasuke Uchiha es de su equipo. ¿Como no saben de él?

–El único Uchiha que conocemos eres tú traidor. –contestó molesto el rubio.

El clon de Itachi desapareció de inmediato y el real, miró furioso a su compañero.

–Debo ir a Konoha, algo anda mal.

Kisame se encogió de hombros y asintió, tenían tiempo después de haber tenido esa sesión tan larga de extracción. El camino fue recorrido en un mínimo de tiempo y para el anochecer ya estaban en la aldea. Itachi recorrió la villa hasta el barrio Uchiha, caminó hasta la que alguna vez fue su casa y entró. La soledad olía a encierro, las paredes desquebrajadas y las capas de polvo le decían que nadie había vivido ahí por mucho tiempo, más se consoló pensando que Sasuke no había estado ahí por casi tres años, desde que se fue con Orochimaru –según su informes–. Siguió su recorrido buscando una señal –por diminuta que fuera– de que sus peores presentimientos no eran ciertos. Fue hasta la habitación de Sasuke y...

Cuadernos, juguetes, ropa, fotografías, todo estaba como si el menor no hubiese pasado de los siete años. El pánico llenó por primera vez a Itachi Uchiha y salió disparado hasta la torre de la hokage desahaciendose de cualquier _obstáculo_ en su camino, entró azotando la puerta y se plantó ante la mujer que ostentaba el cargo, quien al verlo se dispuso a atacarlo.

–¿Donde está mi hermano?

–Eres el último Uchiha que yo sepa. –dijo molesta la mujer, lanzando un golpe hacia el moreno quien lo esquivó con agilidad

El poseedor del sharingan salió sin darle tiempo a la rubia de detenerlo, pero ella gritó ordenando la captura de este. Al moreno llegó a donde seguro encontraría la respuesta, caminó despacio como deseando no adelantar ese momento. El cementerio Uchiha se veía desolado, abandonado. Itachi caminó por entre las placas hasta encontrar las de sus padres –una a lado de la otra–, sus ojos se negaban a girar sabiendo que una tercera estaba como muestra muda de que su sacrificio no había servido de nada... con los lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas tuvo el valor de voltear... **Uchiha Sasuke** decía la inscripción... la fecha... el mismo día en que murieron sus padres. Itachi cayó hincado apoyando las manos sobre ese pedazo de piedra que era lo único que le quedaba de su hermanito, ese que lo fingieron con vida, ese que le sirvió a Konoha para tenerlo a él como espía, ese que no resistió todas las acciones que su aniki _hizo por su bien_...

El corazón de Sasuke no resistió la traición el dolor, el miedo y la tristeza. ¡Pero era un Uchiha! Dirían muchos... No... tan solo era un niño.

Para los shinobis que mandó Tsunade el apresar a Itachi no les fue difícil, estaba inmóvil en la misma posición y con la mirada vacía. La rubia lo llevó a interrogar aún en contra de la oposición de Danzo y el consejo. Contrario a lo que la rubia esperaba la confesión del Uchiha no fue acerca de Akastuki si no de lo que sucedió en el barrio Uchiha y el motivo de todo. Sin nada que perder Itachi relataría todo a cambio de una sola cosa... saber como había muerto su hermano.

–... Su corazón falló. Creo que fue una muerte pacifica y mejor que ser asesinado por ti. –dijo la rubia viendo con desagrado a Itachi.

Este asintió y comenzó su relato. Días después fue reintegrado a la aldea en calidad de detenido hasta que se confirmara su historia, sin embargo para él fue mejor, pues de ese modo Tsunade se hizo cargo de su salud. La rubia se sentía un poco culpable por las acciones del tercero, el consejo y Danzo, quienes habían engañado a Itachi haciéndole creer que Sasuke seguía vivo.

000

La cuarta guerra ninja concluyó y la gente regresó a su hogares para reconstruir sus casas y sus vidas. El barrio Uchiha lucia tan desierto como siempre. En el fondo de este, en su residencia Itachi miraba el estanque y escuchaba el sonido del bambú al pegar con el agua. Era libre de sospechas e incluso recompensado por su gran labor en favor de la aldea. Su historia fue sabida por todos y si bien algunos lo admiraban algunos preferían evitarlo como el rubio jinchuriki. Este cuando supo lo sucedido y siendo curioso por naturaleza fue hasta la mansión Uchiha e interrogó a Itachi:

–¿Por eso creías que tu hermano estaba en el equipo siete?

–Eso me hicieron creer.

–De todos modos tú nunca viniste a comprobarlo, no.

–Cuando nos conocimos tú y yo fue por que vine para que supieran que yo seguía cuidándolo.

–Fijate que eso no lo entiendo ¿Como puedes cuidar a alguien estando tan lejos y dejándolo huérfano y sin ningún pariente?

–Dejándolo con vida.

–... ¿Y esperabas que él se vengara por la muerte de sus padres y sus parientes?

–No lo entenderías.

–Tienes razón no lo entiendo _ttebayo_, por que la verdad se sabría y tú quedarías como héroe y él como asesino.

–...

–¡Me voy! yo no entiendo como demuestran su amor algunos _adultos_.

Itachi vio saltar al rubio por lo tejados alejándose. Eso fue un claro reproche se dijo el moreno, pero le fue irrelevante ¿que podía saber el joven rubio? de como era desear con toda su alma ver a su hermano correr por la mansión y llamarlo aniki o pensando que si sus planes se hubiesen cumplido morir en manos de este y dejarle... ¿Qué? ¿Poder? ¿Culpa? ¿Odio? Se preguntó el Uchiha, tal vez el rubio tenia razón.

Solo en su enorme casa Itachi tosió y se arrebujo más en su manta, _por desgracia _Tsunade era una excelente medico y había detenido su enfermedad dejándolo vivo, pero no muy útil para el servicio activo.

Itachi tomó su taza de té y lo bebió contemplado el cielo azul, su otouto había rebasado sus expectativas dejándolo con un palmo de narices con su maravilloso plan de vida, uno en el que Itachi sería redimido por su muerte y haría cargar a Sasuke con ese odio y resentimiento creado por esa red de mentiras que Itachi tejió... _por el bien de Sasuke_.

Fin

Lo siento, pero cada vez que recuerdo o vuelvo a leer todo lo que hizo Itachi _por el bien_ de Sasuke me desespero. Itachi termina como un héroe y Sasuke como un advenedizo, sin embargo ¿quien pavimento el camino del Uchiha menor con mentiras?, claro que todo fue por salvar Konoha... aha. Lo dejó vivir, si lleno de odio y resentimiento, pues cada que se veían reaviva esos sentimientos.

Aclaro, solo estoy explicando por que escribí esto, no pretendo ni convencerlos de pensar igual ni mucho menos, solo salió y lo escribí.


End file.
